Just You
by Yuna Nohako
Summary: Ao ingressarem numa realidade virtual, alguns jovens podem descobrir que certas coisas não são ensinadas nas escolas... Monstros, vampiros, elfos, anjos, espadas, perfumes e paixões incontroláveis... “Bem vindo a Just You. Você está sozinho nessa.” - YAOI
1. Trailer

**Olaaaaaaa!! Tudo bem? :D**

**Pois é, faz bastante tempo que não dou as caras por aqui... Queria inclusive pedir desculpas a vocês por demorar tanto a postar o próximo capitulo de **_**Au Au Dourado**_**. É que eu tenho a péssima mania de postar um capitulo sem ter a menor idéia de como será o próximo, ou pelo menos sem saber tudo, e como minha imaginação tem vontade própria as coisas complicam... Mas vou tentar não demorar muito não, ta?**

**Venho aqui humildemente apresentar-lhes uma nova proposta de fic. Na verdade, propostas eu tenho várias, o que preciso é passar para o papel. Essa é um pouco diferente das que eu já fiz, e preciso da ajuda e opinião de vocês. Sim, essa será uma fic YAOI apesar de toda a aventura, ação e etc e tal. Por isso, se não gosta, não perca seu tempo e não me faça perder o meu que já é tão precioso mandando reviews contra o estilo, eu ficaria muito grata.**

**Eu vou colocar aqui como se fosse um trailer porque eu vi isso em várias fics e achei muito legal xD. Eu gostei da idéia da fic e não devo demorar muito para continuar porque já tenho bastante coisa na cabeça para escrever. Por enquanto, estou planejando por como personagem principal o **_**Deidara**_**, amor da minha vida, mas se resolver fazer uma mudança podem ter certeza que não afetará em nada a fic. **

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota 1 Naruto me pertencia até eu declarar que todos os caras gostosos do anime virariam gays, a Sakura morreria de fratura craniana exposta depois de correr e escorregar numa casca de banana, Itachi e Deidara dominariam o mundo e o Titio Orochi abriria sua própria linha de cosméticos e acabaria com a L'Óreal. Aí me doparam e me obrigaram a assinar os documentos de venda de direitos autorais.**

**Nota 2 Qualquer semelhança com erros gravíssimos de português não é mera coincidência 8D**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Após ser despejado...**

-Desculpe, meninos. Não posso mais mantê-los aqui...

**Um grupo de amigos encontra uma sala completamente vazia...**

- Que lugar é esse?

- Não sei, parece vazia...

- Não está vazia, idiota...

**Exceto por um computador...**

- Nossa, como é velho...

- E estranho...

-Espera, tem alguma coisa escrita...

"**Ser criado é ser condenado à eternidade. Estão preparados?"**

Eles estavam... E você?

"**Bem vindo á Just You. Você está sozinho nessa."**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**E aí? Continuo? .-."**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ahá! Estavam achando que eu não voltaria, heim? oÓ Mas aqui estou eu! \o/ Bohaha! \o/**

**Bem vindos a fic :D**

**Aqui se pode tudo, menos ter o Deidei :D Ele é meu e só meu ò0Ó9 –cara de maníaca piscicopata-**

**Mas eu posso vender o Itachi, se quizerem :D Pode ser inteiro ou desmembrado, posso vender os órgãos separadamente também... :D**

**Itachi: Quanto amor ¬¬**

**Yuna: :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Nota 1 Naruto me pertencia até eu declarar que todos os caras gostosos do anime virariam gays, a Sakura morreria de fratura craniana exposta depois de correr e escorregar numa casca de banana, Itachi e Deidara dominariam o mundo e o Titio Orochi abriria sua própria linha de cosméticos e acabaria com a L'Óreal. Aí me doparam e me obrigaram a assinar os documentos de venda de direitos autorais.**

**Nota 2 Qualquer semelhança com erros gravíssimos de português não é mera coincidência 8D**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

- Mandou chamar, Tsunade-sama?

- Mandei sim, Itachi-kun. Podem entrar. Onde estão os outros?

- Pedi a Sai para chamá-los.

Os três jovens parados a porta adentraram o escritório, parando em pé ao lado da mesa principal onde uma mulher bonita estava sentada. Possuía cabelos loiros, seios enormes e um belo rosto que no momento refletia toda a tristeza e pezar que sentia no momento.

O rapaz chamado Itachi olhava vagamente para o chão, já sabia o que viria. Tanto seus cabelos cumpridos quanto seus olhos eram negros e estes últimos possuíam um brilho incomum e misterioso. Seu corpo era esbelto e seu rosto possuía olheiras profundas, mas nem por isso deixava de ser simplesmente maravilhoso. No geral, uma bela e tentadora imagem.

O outro mais baixo ao seu lado mantinha a face impassível. Apesar de serem da mesma idade, ele parecia ser mais novo, seu corpo era bem desenvolvido, mas seu rosto tinha um quê infantil, seus cabelos eram cor de fogo e seus olhos avermelhados (os olhos do Sasori são avermelhados mesmo? o.o não consegui me lembrar xD Caso não seja, imaginem da cor certa e me avisem para eu concertar no próximo capitulo, ta? n.n"). Também era extremamente belo.

O terceiro havia se sentado em uma das cadeiras que ficavam no canto da sala após dar uma piscadela para a mulher. Era forte e musculoso, seus cabelos eram platinados e penteados para trás, seus olhos eram acinzentados e incomuns (É isso mesmo? .-." Sério, to com sérios problemas pra me lembrar dos olhos deles, e as fotos que acho não estão ajudando xD) e ele usava um cordão grosso e prateado com um símbolo estranho.

- Mas Tobi só queria ajudar o sempai!

- E quem disse que eu queria a sua ajuda?

- Mas Tobi não fez por mal! Tobi é um bom garoto!

- Não! Tobi é um garoto mau, um garoto muito mal!

As vozes iam ficando cada vez mais altas e os quatro olharam quando a porta abriu e revelou mais três pessoas, duas pareciam discutir enquanto a outra apenas olhava sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

- O que aconteceu desta vez? – perguntou Itachi em voz baixa, após revirar os olhos, para o garoto sem expressão. Ele se parecia bastante com Itachi, mas seus cabelos eram bem mais curtos e seus olhos sem expressão nem vida, assim como sua expressão por inteiro. Apesar disso, era muito bonito.

- O que aconteceu? _O que aconteceu?_ Eu te digo o que aconteceu! Tobi derrubou um pote de tinta _inteiro_ na tela que eu estava pintando! – o rapaz sem expressão não teve tempo nem de abrir a boca porque o outro menino que estava ao seu lado entrou na sua frente e respondeu por ele. Era esbelto, da mesma altura que o ruivo, possuía cabelos loiros cumpridos e lisos, com um rabo de cavalo segurando parte dos cabelos e uma franja longa cobrindo um dos olhos azuis profundos e extremamente expressivos ( bom, no meu mundo Deidei-kun tem olhos azuis u.ú /também não lembra a cor dos olhos ele). Possuía feições delicadas e marcantes, e era _realmente_ belo (tipo assim, imagina uma beleza e multiplica ela por 1997... Da mais ou menos o Deidei =¬= -baba-).

- Mas Tobi não fez por querer! Tobi só queria ajudar o sempai a pintar!

- Já disse que não tinha pedido sua ajuda!

- Deidara, também não precisa falar assim com ele... – Hidan, o rapaz de cabelos prateados, se pronunciou, erguendo a sobrancelha, olhando de um para o outro.

- Está sendo tão infantil quanto ele, como sempre. – alfinetou o ruivo.

- Você fala isso porque não foi com você... Queria ver se ele tivesse quebrado uma daquelas suas bonecas idiotas... – resmungou o loirinho em voz baixa se sentando ao lado de Hidan numa outra cadeira, emburrado. Ninguém pode deixar de notar o quão fofinho ele ficava daquele jeito, mas obviamente ninguém comentou nada.

O menino com quem ele gritava se sentou ao lado dele, parecendo abatido, apesar de ninguém poder confirmar isso em seu rosto já que este estava coberto por uma mascara laranja. Tinha cabelos negros e revoltos e um corpo bonito. Todos na sala estavam de preto.

Sasori, o ruivo, suspirou, voltando-se para a mulher que observava tudo com a mesma expressão dolorosa, e agora com uma mescla de singeleza maternal.

- O que queria nos dizer, Tsunade-sama?

- Eu vou voltar para o jardim – Sai, que permanecia fora da sala com um sorriso verdadeiramente sem expressão, sentiu que não deveria participar daquela conversa e seguiu corredor adentro, e todos os olhares dentro da sala se voltaram para Tsunade, que suspirou longa e pesadamente, massageando as têmporas.

- Eu não sei por onde começar... Vocês sabem que nós do instituto abrigamos crianças que perderam os pais ou que tem algum tipo de problema com eles e não tem lugar para ficar, porque elas ainda são muito dependentes de uma figura responsável e não podem se virar sozinhas, mas o caso é que... Mês passado, o ultimo de vocês completou dezoito anos e esse é o limite de idade permitida para permanecerem aqui... Eu consegui que fizessem esperar até Deidara-kun completar a maior idade, pois sei como são apegados uns aos outros e não queria separá-los, mas as despesas com as novas crianças estão maiores que o previsto e por isso... Não sei como dizer isso...

Dando um ultimo e pesado suspiro, a mulher volta seu olhar melancólico e brilhante pelas lagrimas contidas para aqueles jovens que cuidara por tanto tempo.

- Desculpe, meninos. Não posso mais mantê-los aqui...

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a sala. Todos ali sabiam que cedo ou tarde aquilo iria ocorrer, mas ninguém estava realmente preparado para quando ocorresse. O primeiro a se recuperar foi Itachi, que voltou os olhos preocupados para a mulher.

- Mas e quanto a Sasuke? Ele ainda não fez dezoito anos.

- Não, não se preocupe quanto a Sasuke, assim como Naruto ele vai permanecer, ainda tem dezesseis anos. Sai também poderá ficar mais um ano. Me perdoem, meninos... Fiz tudo que podia, mas essas são as regras...

- Não se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Nós entendemos, e somos muito gratos por tudo que fez por nós. – Deidara havia se levantado e olhava de forma carinhosa com um sorriso leve nos lábios perfeitos para a loira – Eu não sei qual seria a minha situação se você não tivesse me... Me abrigado aqui. – Tsunade não pode deixar de sorrir internamente ao ouvir o _você_ ao invés de _senhora_. Deidara era o único que não lhe chamava de senhora, nunca gostou de chamar ninguém assim - Não sei nem se teria uma situação... – um riso curto, baixo e triste escapou-lhe os lábios e ele desviou o olhar, mas voltou a encará-la segundos depois, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos – Muito obrigada.

Se era difícil antes conter as lagrimas, agora havia se tornado quase impossível. A mulher se levanta, dando a volta na mesa e abraça forte o rapaz.

- Eu amo a todos vocês como se fossem meus filhos... Desejo-lhes toda a sorte no mundo nessa escuridão que é ai fora, e sei que terão...

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

- Eu já disse que vou com você.

Já não agüentava mais repetir ao seu irmão o porquê ele não podia ir consigo. Mesmo assim se esforçou uma ultima vez a parar de arrumar sua mala e encarar-lo.

- Seja sensato, Sasuke. Você _não pode_ ir comigo. Eu mal sei como vou conseguir sobreviver fora daqui, se não fosse o emprego que Tsunade-sama conseguiu me arranjar não teria nem o que comer. Você ainda pode ficar aqui por mais dois anos, pra que quer sair agora?

- Eu vou.

Suspirou mela milésima vez e encarou aqueles orbes negros e decididos do irmão. Os dois eram bastante parecidos, mesmos olhos e mesmos cabelos, mas os de Sasuke eram mais curtos e desalinhados, fora que era mais novo e mais baixo também. Sasuke era encantadoramente lindo.

- Não adianta falar com você. – E não adiantava mesmo. Sabia que ficaria a noite inteira naquilo e não sairia do lugar. Mas mesmo preocupado com o futuro de seu irmão, não podia deixar de se sentir imensamente feliz por ele preferir levar uma vida dura com ele a ficar aonde teria todas as principais necessidades atendidas e longe de si.

Ouviram batidas na porta e a mesma foi aberta mesmo sem nenhuma resposta, revelando uma cabeleira platinada e um sorriso safado.

- Aí, gente bonita, veste logo alguma coisa que nós vamos sair.

- Vamos? – perguntou Itachi com a sobrancelha erguida.

- Claro que vamos! O que? Achou que não íamos fazer nada para comemorar nossa última noite aqui? E andem rápido que eu to com fome!

E tão rápido quanto veio ele se foi, desaparecendo porta afora. Os dois irmãos se encararam por alguns segundos e, dando pequenos e quase imperceptíveis sorrisos cúmplices, fizeram o que lhes fora pedido.

Depois de prontos, ambos foram até o jardim onde a maioria já os esperava.

- Onde está Sasori? – Era normal Deidara se atrasar, mas Sasori...?

- Foi apressar a _donzela_. – Estava explicado...

- Hey, Teme! – Sasuke se virou na direção da voz e viu seu amigo correndo em sua direção, os cabelos loiros balançando ao vento batendo na pele morena e os grandes olhos azuis brilhando como sempre. Cada uma das bochechas do rapaz era ornamentada por três riscos que faziam lembrar uma raposa e ele tinha uma beleza muito exótica e impressionante.

- Naruto? O que está fazendo aqui? – Sasuke acompanha com o olhar a entrada atribulada do outro, que para a sua frente se apoiando nos joelhos tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- Eu... Vou... Com vocês...

- Sair agora? Eu ia te chamar mesm-

- Não. Eu vou embora com vocês.

- O que? – perguntou o Sasuke meio espantado, ele não podia estar falando serio... O loirinho agora recuperado se ergue, ficando frente a frente com o moreno.

- Eu vou com vocês.

- Você não pode ir! Ta maluco? Você tem tudo aqui, não pode largar isso para ir com a gente.

- Onde foi que eu já ouvi essa conversa... – ironiza Itachi que observava a cena.

- Cala a boca. Naruto, você não vai e pronto.

- E quem você pensa que é para dizer o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer, Teme?! Se eu digo que vou é porque eu vou!

- Você-

- "Eu" nada! Agora vamos logo comer alguma coisa que eu to morrendo de fome.

- Tirou as palavras da minha boca! – sorriu Hidan.

- Tobi também está com fome! Tobi quer pizza! \o/

- Pronto, pronto, já cheguei, credo! – Deidara vinha sendo quase que literalmente arrastado por Sasori que já estava quase dando um tiro no pobre loirinho. – Então... Aonde vamos?

- Agora que a _donzela_ terminou de se arrumar, podemos ir comer alguma coisa...

- Cala a boca, Hidan! Já falei para não me chamar assim!

- Tobi quer pizza! Tobi quer pizza! \o/

- Tá, Tobi, a gente já entendeu! – Até Naruto já havia se estressado com o pobre menino feliz.

- Então vamos logo que eu to cansado de ficar esperando vocês, bando de gente lerda... – resmunga Sasori.

- Porque a gente gosta dele mesmo? Ah é, ele é bonitinho...

- Cala a boca, Hidan.

- Crianças, crianças, parem de brigar... – alfinetou Itachi.

- Tobi não é crian- Ai! – Tobi, que ia mais a frente do grupo, ao sair pelos portões do instituto acabou trombando com alguma coisa ao se virar para trás para reclamar com Itachi, fazendo com que ele e a "coisa" fossem ao chão, um para cada lado. – Itai... Doeu... – Tobi massageia suas partes traseiras e olha para frente, vendo que a "coisa" que com que ele trombou era na verdade Sai - Sai-sempai? Desculpa o Tobi! Tobi não queria derrubar o sempai!

- Não se preocupe ,Tobi-kun, está tudo bem... – Aceitando a ajuda de Tobi que rapidamente se ergueu para ajuda-lo, Sai se levanta e olha com o mesmo sorriso falso de sempre para o grupo. – Vão sair?

- Un! A gente vai comemorar a nossa ultima noite aqui...

- "A gente"? Você também vai embora, Naruto-kun?

- É... Eu acho que vou. Né, Sai, a gente ta indo comer uma pizza, tá a fim de ir com a gente?

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar por aqui. – responde o menino, desviando discretamente o olhar.

- Ah, qual é! Vai ser legal! A gente vai fazer uma comemoração, uma despedida!

- Desculpe, Naruto-kun, mas... Acho que eu não tenho nada para comemorar. Afinal, para mim, nada irá mudar.

- Como é que é?! – Naruto encara incrédulo o rapaz que permanecia exatamente da mesma forma. – Como você pode ser tão insensível?! Nós vamos embora e talvez nunca mais voltemos a nos ver e você diz uma coisa dessas?!

- Só estou sendo realista, Naruto-kun. Eu realmente não me importo com isso.

- Ora, seu... – Naruto prende Sai na parede pelo colarinho e quando estava prestes a lhe dar um soco, sente sua mão ser segurada e olha para trás, dando de cara com Sasuke.

- Não, Naruto. Já chega. – Bufando, Naruto solta a mão que Sasuke segurava e volta a encarar o moreno, que o olhava com indiferença, mas antes que falasse ou fizesse qualquer coisa, um sonoro palavrão foi ouvido:

- _Puta merda._

- Lava essa boca, Deidara, o lugar do cara gostoso e boca suja já foi ocupado.

- Cala a boca, Hidan, isso é serio. Merda, merda... Que que eu faço agora?

- Calma, sempai! O que aconteceu?

- Ali... – Todos seguiram o olhar aterrorizado que Deidara lançava para um grupo de homens no final da rua que os olhava fixamente. – Quem são?

- Uns caras que tentaram me cantar outro dia achando que eu fosse mulher...

- Os caras acharam que você fosse mulher?!

- Para de palhaçada, Hidan! Isso é serio! – Reclamou Deidara, mas a verdade era que ele também não queria ser zoado por isso, já fora humilhante demais ter que contar – Foram uns três ou quatro a dois dias atrás... Eles vieram atrás de mim achando que... Bom, que eu fosse mulher. Quando eu falei que era homem, eles falaram que não fazia diferença, aí...

- Aí o que, Deidara..? – Perguntou Naruto, que já havia largado Sai a muito tempo, dando uns passos para trás conforme os homens iam ficando mais perto.

- Bom, vocês sabem como é... Eu sou meio esquentado e...

- Fala logo, Deidara! –Sasori já estava perdendo a paciência com o loiro.

- Eu taquei umas das minhas bombas neles! – respondeu Deidara de uma vez só.

- _Você o que?!_

- Ah! O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse?!

- _Qualquer coisa!_ Já viu o tamanho deles? E não parece que são só três ou quatro... – Hidan também já acompanhava Naruto, dando passos para trás.

- Eles devem ter trazido uns amigos...

- _Uns amigos?!_ Devem ter umas vinte cabeças lá!

- Não se preocupe, a gente da conta. – Falou Itachi, que já avançava a passos lentos, mas teve a camisa segurada.

- Daqueles pode até ser... Mas _daqueles_ Tobi duvida muito...

Mais algumas boas vinte cabeças começavam a chegar pelo outro lado da rua, sendo que cada um valia por uns dois, juntamente com um carro todo preto.

- Sempai... Quantas bombas o sempai jogou neles...?

- Acho que... Umas cinco talvez... Fora aquelas apimentadas que eu joguei neles antes...

- Deidara, _eu ainda mato você_! – Gritou Sasori.

- Ta bem, mas não agora... – E puxando Sai pela manga, já que ele parecia alheio a tudo, Deidara disparou pela rua do meio, sendo seguido pelo resto que também corriam o máximo que podia, e foi quando eles ouviram um disparo de tiro vindo do carro.

- Merda... Odeio fugir de briga... – reclamou Itachi enquanto corria logo atrás de Naruto.

- Você supera...

De rua em rua, eles entravam cada vez mais pela cidade, ou _saiam_ dela. O fato era que as ruas pareciam cada vez mais escuras, miseráveis e desertas, pouco se enxergava a frente e o carro ainda os perseguia, só não tinham sido pegos ainda porque entravam em ruelas e becos por onde o carro não passava. Volta e meia ouviam tiros.

- Eles não desistem nunca?

- Tobi não agüenta mais correr...

- Tem alguma coisa ali! – Sasuke aponta para um antro que parecia um galpão velho e desgastado, mas estava com a porta aberta e era isso que importava. Todos correram para dento e bateram a porta, e o breu tomou conta do lugar.

- Como isso ta escuro...

-Ai! Alguma coisa bateu no meu braço!

- Desculpa, foi o Tobi...

- Legal, e agora?

Um clarão se formou iluminando o lugar e ele provinha do isqueiro que Itachi havia acedido. Ao examinarem o local mais afundo, notaram que era como uma loja antiga, talvez uma quitanda. Os poucos móveis de madeira estavam empoeirados e havia teias de aranha por todos os lados.

- Que lugar é esse?

- Não faço idéia...

- Eu não gosto daqui... Que tal a gente ir embora?

- Desculpe, Deidara, acho que não vai dar... – Respondeu Itachi, que olhava através da janela quebrada – Eles ainda estão lá fora.

- _Puta que pariu_, que ótimo! Perfeito! Agora além de sem lugar para morar, sem dinheiro, sem _porra nenhuma_ ainda tenho que ficar dentro de uma _porra _de um galpão ou seja lá como esse treco se chame com um bando de imbecis!

- Não fale como se fosse o único a se incomodar com isso. – respondeu Sai, mas antes que Hidan pudesse respondê-lo de forma _muito educada_, Naruto chamou a atenção.

- Gente, acho que o Deidara ta tendo um treco! – Todos olharam para o loiro agachado em frente a Deidara que estava ajoelhado no, o cutucando.

- Quê que ele tem?

- Não sei, ta falando um monte de coisas aqui, não to entendendo nada.

- Muita... Gente... Respirando... Meu ar... Muito... Calor... Humano...

- Ih, pifo de vez...

- Dá um tapão que passa.

O barulho alto veio do lado de fora e Tobi correu para a janela para verificar.

- Estão aí fora... E agora, sempais?

- Não sei, Tobi... Mas acho que é melhor reconhecermos o lugar. Tem um corredor e uma escada para aquele lado, pode ser que de para outra saída.

- Tem razão, Itachi. Você, Deidara e Tobi vão pelo corredor. Sasori, Sasuke e Naruto pelas escadas e eu e Sai tentamos ver se achamos algo aqui. – Decretou Hidan.

- E por que eu tenho que ajudar nisso? – Perguntou Sai, o sorriso falso não mais fazia parte de sua expressão.

- Porque você também quer sair daqui. Agora vamos. – Finalizou Itachi, olhando Deidara que se encontrava semi-morto no chão. – Tobi, acorda ele aí.

- Deidara-sempai... Deidara-sempaaaai....Hm, acho que Tobi vai ter que arranjar um outro jeito... Tobi já sabe! Deidara-sempai parece uma princesa daqueles filmes que Tobi gosta, e elas sempre acordam com um beijo. Deidara-sempai vai acordar também! – E, segurando Deidara em seus braços, Tobi levanta sua mascara o suficiente para aparecer apenas a boca e encosta seus lábios num beijo leve e calmo.

- Mas o que... – Deidara _de fato_ acordou com o beijo. Não só acordou como também socou o pobre Tobi – _O que você pensa que está fazendo?!_

- Tobi tava só tentando acordar o sempai!

_- Mas não precisava fazer isso!_

- Bom, se o casalzinho não se importa, a gente tem muito o que fazer.

E, com alguns ainda resmungando, cada grupo acendeu um isqueiro e seguiu para seu destinado local de busca.

Hidan e Sai começaram a vasculhar a "loja" a procura de algo que pudesse ajuda-los. O silencio já estava começando a ficar incomodo, e o único barulho que ouviam era o de material sendo revidado. Nenhum dos dois sequer se olhava.

- Eu me importo. – O silencio foi quebrado pela voz baixa e melancólica de Sai, que permanecia fitando a capa de um livro velho que havia encontrado. Hidan se vira para ele, olhando-o confuso.

- O que disse?

- Eu disse que me importo. – Sai se vira para o platinado, mas ainda assim não o encara, olhando fixamente para o chão, continua com a voz baixa e uma expressão confusa e muito mais na face. – Eu me importo que vão embora.

Hidan fica um tempo assimilando a informação, sorri de forma doce para o rapaz, se levanta e vai até ele, o abraçando. De inicio, Sai ficou assustado e confuso, mas relaxou nos braços do platinado retribuindo apenas um pouco daquela situação tão nova.

- Eu sei que se importa.

Enquanto isso, no corredor, Itachi sofria com Deidara e Tobi juntos.

- Porque eu não fiquei com o Sai? Pelo menos ele não fala... – Já não agüentava mais ouvir os dois falando, reclamando e brigando. Isso porque estavam a menos de dez minutos juntos.

- Tobi, para de me agarrar!

- Mas Tobi está com medo!

- Não me interessa! AH! Que barulho foi esse?!

- Sempai... Ta sufocando o Tobi...

- Ah... Desculpe, Tobi... Itachi, cadê você? Itachi? Itachi...

- To aqui.

- AH! Não me assusta desse jeito, cacete!

- Olha o que eu achei.

Os três pararam em frente a um quadro de uma mulher muito gorda, velha e feia. Chegava a doer os olhos.

- Que treco feio... Quem é ela?

- Deve a dona da loja.

- Tobi tem medo dela. – Ao dizer isso, Tobi da um passo para trás, esbarrando uma lamparina que cai no chão com um barulho estridente.

- AHHHHH!

- AHHHHH!

- Os dois podem me largar...?

No andar de baixo, depois de descerem as escadas, Sasori, Naruto e Sasuke se depararam com um corredor com várias portas.

- O que será que tem aí dentro?

- Eu que não vou abrir...

- Deixa de frescura... – dizendo isso, Sasori alcança a primeira maçaneta.

- Não, Sasori! Não abra-

A porta foi escancarada e dentro tinha... Um banheiro.

- Um banheiro?

- Que merda...

- Vamos ver nas outras.

E assim, uma a uma, eles abriram todas as portas daquele corredor. Atrás delas, só havia quartos, banheiros, dispensas e o vento.

- Não adiantou de nada... Não achamos saída nenhuma. – resmungou Naruto, encostando na parede, ao lado de uma estátua de um homem com a mão estendida e um dedo apontando para a outra parede. O loiro ficou observando a estátua estranha e, sem motivo aparente, se estressou com ela – E você ai! Faz alguma coisa de útil também! Estátua idiota... – E deu uma batida na mão da estátua, que se moveu um pouco.

- O que-

No segundo seguinte, a parte da parede em frente a que a estátua apontava entrou um pouco mais e, com uma fumaça saindo, se moveu para o lado, revelando uma passagem.

- Naruto, o que você fez?

- E- eu não sei...

- Espera, vou chamar os outros. – falou Sasori e subiu novamente as escadas. Os outros dois que permaneceram lá se aproximaram da recém formada porta, tentando olhar lá para dentro.

- O que 'cê acha que é?

- Não sei, deve ser uma sala... Pra que será?

- Não sei, parece vazia...

- Não está vazia, idiota... – E Sasuke apontou para o canto direito do amplo, fazendo Naruto notar pela primeira vez que havia alguma espécie de móvel, o único ali, com o que parecia um... computador?

- Aqui, ele mexeu nessa estátua. – Sasori que já havia voltado com os outros os mostrava a estátua. Deidara e Tobi se aproximam da porta também e pararam ao lado de Sasuke e Naruto.

- O que tem lá dentro?

- Não faço nem idéia...

- Alguém vai lá ver.

- Tobi não vai...

- Ah, qual é, Tobi.

- Não mesmo! – Mas sem tempo de reagir, Tobi é empurrado para dentro e, esperando por uma morde com dardos envenenados ou laminas super afiadas, o que recebe é o acender das luzes, revelando uma sala enorme e estranha, toda revestida de branco e com uma única lâmpada central. Ela estava completamente vazia, exceto por uma bancada e uma cadeira brancas e um computador tão estranho quanto o resto. Um a um foram entrando na sala, checando o lugar que na verdade não tinha nada para checar.

- Ali, o que é aquilo?

- _Aquilo_ é um computador, gênio.

- Eu sei que aquilo _é_ um computador, eu quis perguntar _por que_ aquilo esta ali.

Eles se aproximaram e observaram melhor o aparelho. Era todo preto e possuía apenas dois grandes botões vermelhos no teclado, um escrito _sim_ e o outro _não_. Deidara sentou na cadeira e ficou fitando atentamente a tela enquanto os outros faziam a checagem geral ou apenas observavam.

- Nossa, como é velho...

- E estranho...

- Espera, tem alguma coisa escrita...

Prestaram atenção ao lugar para onde Deidara apontava. No visor preto, aos poucos, palavras em um vermelho sangue foram surgindo e se tornando cada vez mais visíveis.

"**Ser criado é ser condenado à eternidade. Estão preparados?"**

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Hidan olhava furioso para a tela.

- Deixa isso aí, vamos embora... – Mas quando Itachi se virou para seguir para a saída, a porta que havia se formado volta para o lugar, sem aparente localização exata.

- Só pode estar de sacanagem...

- Que merda é essa que está acontecendo?

- Tobi não ta gostando nada disso...

- O que você quer? – Todos olharam espantados para Sai apoiado em Deidara _falando_ com o computador.

- Sai, o que está fazendo?

- _O que você quer?_ – Sai repetiu a pergunta com mais convicção. Segundos depois as palavras na tela começaram a desaparecer e outras a aparecer no lugar.

"**Não era isso que queriam? A oportunidade de um novo começo?"**

- E o que pode nos oferecer? – Dessa vez, quem perguntou foi o próprio Deidara.

- Vocês dois, parem já de falar com esse computador!

"**Tudo o que desejarem. Um mundo novo. Basta aceitarem."**

- Quem é você? E porque nós?

- Ah, não, Itachi! Até você?!

"**Porque vocês têm o aroma."**

- Aroma? Que porra é essa? Que merda de aroma é esse? Que conversa de retardado! Maluquice!

- Não... Não é maluquice. – Falou Deidara, com voz baixa – Eu ando sonhando com isso faz muito tempo...

- Ta bom, Deidara, é muito bonito você compartilhar com a gente seus sonhos, mas não acho que esse seja o momento mais adequado-

- Não, idiota, eu estou falando literalmente. Faz alguns meses que eu venho tendo esse mesmo sonho, todas a noites. Uma sala branca, um computador preto e um botão escrito _sim_.

- Você só pode estar de sacanagem... Quer realmente que a gente aceite a proposta de um _computador _que na realidade não deveria fazer absolutamente nada?!

- O que nos temos a perder? – Todos se surpreenderam não com a pergunta, mas com quem a fez: Sasori – Não temos _nada_ a perder. Tudo que tínhamos já perdemos, não nos restou nada, então porque não?

- Sempai... O sempai está falando sério?

Sasori suspira e passa as mãos pelos cabelos, tentando se acalmar.

- A verdade é que... Eu também sonhei com isso.

Após a sentença ficou um olhando para o outro dentro da sala.

- T-tobi também sonhou...

- Eu também... – apoiou Naruto.

Sai e Itachi concordaram (interiormente) e até mesmo Sasuke resmungou um "eu também".

- Vai dizer que você não sonhou, Hidan? – Perguntou o loiro, olhando no fundo dos olhos acinzentados do outro.

- Eu... Aff, não acredito que vou falar isso, mas... Isso não pode se coincidência.

Deidara deu um grande sorriso e se voltou para a tela, onde palavras em vermelho mostravam novamente a pergunta.

"**Ser criado é ser condenado à eternidade. Estão preparados?"**

- Alguma objeção? Fale agora ou cale-se para sempre... – Ninguém falou nada.

Deidara pressiona o botão _sim_ e a sala toda é mergulhada num vermelho forte. Surge então um vidrinho em cima da bancada, com um liquido azulado. Ele pega o vidrinho e o destampa, percebendo então que é realmente um perfume.

- O que eu faço com isso?

- É meio obvio, né? – E Deidara borrifa o perfume.

A sala é tomada por uma luz azul que se torna amarela, depois verde, roxa, e finalmente... Negra.

"**Bem vindo á Just You. Você está sozinho nessa."**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finalmente, o primeiro capitulo!**

**Weeeee \o/**

**To tão feliz n.n/**

**Né, vocês gostaram? Eu sei que como é o primeiro capitulo, as coisas ainda estão meio confusas, mas aos poucos eu vou esclarecendo tudo. Vo tentar colocar vários gêneros! \o/ Aventura, ação, suspense, humor, drama, romance, fantasia, e muitos outros \o/ Credo, pareceu anúncio de desenho animado xD**

**Acredita que eu fiz esse capitulo todo em um dia? O.o As idéias estavam borbulhando na minha cabeça! xD Ta certo que quando eu fui escrever acabei mudando uma porrada de coisas, mas mesmo assim... Que feliz \o/**

**Ah! E eu **_**não**_** tenho beta, por isso, erros podem ter passado tanto de português quanto de estrutura da escrita e etc... Desculpa ç.ç Mas a culpa é dele, bate nele! x0x –joga Deidara para a multidão enfurecida-**

**Deidei: Ei! oÓ**

_**Avisos importantes da linda Yuna-chan :D – apanha-**_

**Mas sério, são importantes mesmo. Quanto a personagens e casais...**

**NÃO, não serão só esses os personagens da fic. Terão muitos outros! Eu estou fazendo de tudo para não fixar a historia em apenas um dos personagens, pois sei que cada um tem a sua preferência e não vou deixar essas pessoas de mãos vazias. Mas eu queria que vocês me dissessem quem gostariam que aparecesse. Aí, seria muito mais fácil para eu ter um certo controle sobre isso.**

**E quanto aos casais, ainda não tem nada completamente definido. Não decidi nada ainda, tenho idéias, claro, mas tudo é possível! Por isso, eu peço a vocês para darem suas opiniões sobre esse assunto também. Mesmo que eu não escolha o seu casal eu posso, sei lá, tentar fazer uma cena com eles ou algo assim o.o Para tudo se dá um jeito! :D**

**Yoh: Hey! Essa frase é minha! oÓ Plagio! ò.ó**

**Yuna: Ahhhh x0x – seqüestra Deidara e foge para o Triangulo das Bermudas (meu lugar favorito no mundo :D)**

**Então, quem puder/quiser pode responder:**

_**Tem algum personagem que gostaria que aparecesse? (pode ser mais de um)**_

_**Que casais gostaria que aparecessem na fic? (pode ser inclusive com/entre personagens que ainda não apareceram ainda)**_

**Meo Deos... Essa fic vai ser um surubão do cacete ._. Huahsuahuhsauhshas xD**

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx \o\ \o/ /o/ xxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX**

_**E agora, respondendo as reviews...**_

Nhaaa, é a primeira vez que eu posso dizer isso \o/ Que emoção... :'D (que carinha feia xD)

_**KikaH*:**_Né, fico tão feliz que você tenha achado isso! \o/ Prometo que vou me esforçar bastante n.n Né, quanto a fic Au Au Dourado... Eu to tentando, mas as idéias não vêm! x0x" To fazendo o possível, e vou tentar continuar logo, ta? :)

_**Liih-chan:**_Obrigada, moça! :) Né, eu não vou colocar o Naruto sendo o principal, vou deixar o Deidara mesmo, até porque acho que nem principal _principal_ mesmo vai ter, mas eu coloquei ele na fic, ta?! n.n/ E ele vai ter par sim, não se preocupa, e vai aparecer bastante! \o/ Espero muuuuito que acompanhe a fic \n.n/

_**Cake-kun: **_Huahsduahsaus, pode deixar! xD Vou continuar até o final! oÓ Se não, eu deixo você morder o Deidei u3ú

Deidei: Ei! oÓ Quer parar de me ferrar, por favor? ¬¬

Yuna: É porque eu te amo :D

Mas muito obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo, é muito importante n.n/

**Eu dedico esse primeiro capítulo a essas pessoas - **_**KikaH*, Liih-chan, Cake-kun e à Mary (sim, lóve, você mesma :D)**_** – que me deram incentivo e tenham certeza que se não fossem por elas eu não teria continuado n.n e falo sério.**

**Beijos e até o próximo!**

**( Jesus, meu português tá cada vez pior o.o )**


End file.
